graduated_members_of_akb48fandomcom-20200214-history
List of single releases
'2006' AKB48 1st Single: Sakura no hanabiratachi (The Sakura Petals) *Date: 2006.02.01 *Sales: 46,274 *B-side: Dear my teacher AKB48 2nd Single: Skirt, hirari (Skirt Flutters) *Date: 2006.06.07 *Sales: 20,60 *B-side: Aozora no soba ni ite (Being Next to the Blue Sky) AKB48 3rd Single: Aitakatta '(''I Wanted To Meet You) *Date: 2006.10.25 *Sales: 25,544 (in 2006) *B-side: Dakedo... (However...) AKB48 4th Single: 'Seifuku ga jama wo suru '(My School Uniform is in the Way) *Date: 2006.02.01 *Sales: 21,989 *B-side: Virgin love '''2007 AKB48 5th Single: Keibetsu shiteita aijou (Scorned Love) *Date: 2007.04.18 *Sales: 22,671 *B-side: Namida uri no shoujo (Tear-seller Girl) Chocolove from AKB48 1st Single: Ashita wa ashita no kimi ga umareru (Tomorrow The Future You will be Born) *Date: 2007.06.06 *Sales: 9,444 *B-side: Chocolate AKB48 6th Single: BINGO! *Date: 2007.07.18 *Sales: 25,611 *B-side: Only today AKB48 7th Single: Boku no taiyou (My Sun) *Date: 2007.08.08 *Sales: 28,840 *B-side: Mirai no kajitsu (Fruit of the Future) Chocolove from AKB48 2nd Single: Mail no namida (Mail's Tears) *Date: 2007.08.29 *Sales: 5,182 *B-side: Kare no Kitchen (His Kitchen) AKB48 8th Single: Yuuhi wo miteiru ka? (Are You Watching The Setting Sun?) *Date: 2007.10.31 *Sales: 18,429 *B-side: Viva! Hurricane '2008' AKB48 9th Single: Romance, Irane (I Don't Need Romance) *Date: 2008.01.23 *Sales: 23,209 *B-side: Ai no moufu (Blanket of Love) AKB48 10th Single: Sakura no hanabiratachi 2008 (The Sakura Petals 2008) *Date: 2008.02.27 *Sales: 25,482 *B-side: Saigo no seifuku (My Last School Uniform) AKB48 11th Single: Baby! Baby! Baby! *Date: 2008.06.13 *Sales: Digital single *B-sides: Yume wo shinaseru wake ni ikanai (We Mustn't Let The Dream Die), Shonichi (Opening Day) AKB48 12th Single: Oogoe Diamond (Diamond Shout) *Date: 2008.10.22 *Sales: 67,716 (in 2008) *B-side: 109 No Sleeves 1st Single: Relax! *Date: 2008.11.26 *Sales: 11,436 *B-side: Heart no ondo (Heart's Temperature) '2009' Watarirouka Hashiritai 1st Single: Hatsukoi Dash (First Love Dash) *Date: 2009.01.28 *Sales: 14,548 *B-sides: Aoi mirai (Blue Future), Koi no Chewing (Chewing of Love) AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: 2009.03.04 *Sales: 106,975 (in 2009) *B-side: Sakurairo no sora no shita de (Beneath the Cherry-Blossom-Colored Sky) No Sleeves 2nd Single:' Tane' (Seed) *Date: 2009.03.18 *Sales: 14,695 *B-side: Girls' talk Watarirouka Hashiritai 2nd Single: Yaruki hanabi (Motivation Fireworks) *Date: 2009.04.22 *Sales: 14,139 *B-sides: Renai Athlete (Love Athlete), Shiroi Tulip (White Tulip) AKB48 14th Single: Namida Surprise! (Surprise Tears!) *Date: 2009.06.24 *Sales: 145,503 (in 2009) *B-sides: Shonichi (Opening Day), FIRST LOVE SKE48 1st Single: Tsuyokimono yo (Be a Strong Person) *Date: 2009.08.05 *Sales: 27,259 AKB48 15th Single: Iiwake Maybe (Maybe an Excuse) *Date: 2009.08.26 *Sales: 113,896 *B-side: Tobenai Agehachou (Swallowtail Butterfly) AKB48 16th Single: RIVER *Date: 2009.10.21 *Sales: 216,527 (in 2009) *B-sides: Kimi no koto ga suki dakara (Because I Love You), Hikoukigumo (Vapor Trail) Watarirouka Hashiritai 3rd Single: Kanpeki guu no ne (Flawless Words) *Date: 2009.11.11 *Sales: 31,701 *B-sides: Bouken Etcetera (Venture and So Forth), Kaze no Violin (Wind's Violin) No Sleeves 3rd Single: Kiss no ryuusei (Shooting Star of Kisses) *Date: 2009.11.25 *Sales: 29,434 *B-side: Bus Stop '2010' AKB48 17th Single: Sakura no shiori (Cherry Blossom Bookmark) *Date: 2010.02.17 *Sales: 390,957 (in 2010) *B-sides: Majisuka Rock 'n Roll (Seriously? Rock 'n Roll), Enkyori Poster (Teleposter), Choose me! Watarirouka Hashiritai 4th Single: Akkanbee bashi (Taunt Bridge) *Date: 2010.03.17 *Sales: 34,296 *B-side: Wakage no Italian (Italian Curiosity), Yasashiku sasete (Kindly Allow Me) SKE48 2nd Single: Aozora kataomoi '(''Blue Sky One-Sided Love) *Date: 2010.03.24 *Sales: 51,180 *B-side: Bungee sengen (A Bungee Declaration) No Sleeves 4th Single: 'Lie ' *Date: 2010.04.21 *Sales: 32,983 *B-side: 3seconds AKB48 18th Single: 'Ponytail to Shushu '(Ponytail and Scrunchie) *Date: 2010.05.26 *Sales: 659,959 (in 2010) *B-sides: Nusumareta kuchibiru (Lips that were Stolen), Boku no YELL (My Yell), Majijo Teppen Blues (Maji High's Top Blues) Watarirouka Hashiritai 5th Single: '''Seishun no Flag (Flag of Youth) *Date: 2010.06.30 *Sales: *B-sides: Hashiritai GO! GO! GO! (Running Party GO! GO! GO!), Nantai renai Kuragekko (Delicate Little Jellyfish of Love) SKE48 3rd Single: Gomen ne, SUMMER '(''Sorry, Summer) *Date: 2010.07.07 *Sales: *B-sides: Pinocchio gun (Pinocchio War), Shoujo wa manatsu ni nani wo suru? (What is a Girl Supposed to do in the Middle of Summer?), Hazumisaki No Sleeves 5th Single: '''Kimi shika (No One But You) *Date: 2010.08.04 *Sales: *B-side: Seishun no komorebi (Sun-dappled Youth) AKB48 19th Single: Heavy Rotation *Date: 2010.08.18 *Sales: *B-sides: Namida no See-saw Game (The See-saw Game of Tears), Yasai Sisters (Vegetables Sisters), Lucky Seven Watarirouka Hashiritai 6th Single: Gyu '(''Hug) *Date: 2010.09.01 *Sales: *B-sides: Tenohira (Palm), Gomennasai (I'm Sorry) French Kiss 1st Single: '''Zutto mae kara (All Along, Since Earlier) *Date: 2010.09.08 *Sales: *B-sides: Yokaze no shiwaza (The Night Wind's Deed), Aru aki no hi no koto (An Autumn Day), Temo demo no namida (Careless Tears) AKB48 20th Single: Beginner *Date: 2010.10.27 *Sales: *B-sides: Boku dake no value (A Value That's Only Mine), Kimi ni tsuite (About You), Nakeru basho (A Place Where I Can Cry) SKE48 4th Single: 1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku! (1! 2! 3! 4! I'm Counting on You!) *Date: 2010.11.17 *Sales: *B-side: TWO ROSES, Cosmos no kioku (The Cosmos' Memory), Seishun wa hazukashii (Youth is Embarrasing), Soba ni isasete (Let Me Be By Your Side) SDN48 1st Single: GAGAGA *Date: 2010.11.24 *Sales: *B-side: Kodoku na Runner (Lone Runner), Eros no Trigger (Eros' Trigger), Sado e wataru (Cross Over to Sado) AKB48 21st Single: Chance no junban (The Turn of Chance) *Date: 2010.12.08 *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: AKB48 13th Single: 10nen zakura (10-Year Sakura) *Date: *Sales: *B-side: